Bentley Bardson
Bentley Bardson is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He plays no role in Infinity War I or Infinity War II. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1981–1999' Bentley was born on April 5, 1981, in Phoenix, AZ. He began attending a local primary school in 1986 before moving up to middle school in 1991. By the time he was 13, Bentley had discovered his sexual identity. He identified himself as a gay person and was more than proud to be one. "We're people, too, man," he once said. "We just have a different way of loving other people." Around 1994, Bentley associated himself with the hippie subculture, which had somewhat risen again due to the 1989 Woodstock Festival. "I chose to hang with them 'cause they shared the same values I did," says Bentley. "So much of the '80s was full of conflict, as was the '90s, and we just plain didn't like it." On January 18, 1995, Bentley was with a group on a field trip to the local high school. While there, he met Wiley and Chip, who were both students at the high school. Wiley was a freshman, while Chip was a sophomore. The two were surprised by Bentley's large physique, though he was swift to let them know that he was a big softy. He held up his peace sign pendant and said, "You see this? This means peace and love are what matters the most to me." Bentley moved into the high school that year. Since 1995, Bentley has sometimes referred to Wiley as "Wiles." During much of Bentley's freshman year (SY 1995-96), he and Wiley began developing intense sexual feelings for each other, though they didn't mention it out of the knowledge of the bullying of non-straight students. Bentley didn't fear the bullies, though he was concerned that confessing his love would put Wiley in danger. On May 17, 1996, Wiley and Bentley confessed their love to each other and began kissing in the boy's bathroom. The two were caught in the act, and while Bentley stood up for Wiley, he knew Wiley was in total danger. It was during this event that Bentley admitted that he was gay and Wiley admitted he was bisexual. Wiley endured harsh bullying after this event, and Bentley felt guilty because he was convinced that their act of love was responsible for it. Even though action was fast in regards to the bullying of Wiley, the two decided to remain as close friends. Bentley said he was sorry for bringing Wiley into the bully's sights, though Wiley said, "We can't help who we are; we just are." On May 14, 1997, Wiley came to Chip and Bentley in tears. His father had died the day before from injuries he sustained in a car crash. Bentley and Chip consoled him, though some of the bullies overheard this and began to mock Wiley's dead father. Chip began to throw disdain at them for doing so, saying that they were "bigoted freaks of nature" and "stupid idiots stuck in 1881," proceeding to mention that he wasn't ashamed of being friends with a "fagyote" (variation of "faggot coyote," a common epithet used against Wiley during this time). Chip sat down again and calmed himself as Wiley thanked him for standing up to the bullies. Bentley also lauded Chip's actions. Before Chip's graduation, the three exchanged email addresses and ICQ numbers so that they could stay in contact with each other. Upon Chip's graduation in 1997, Bentley assumed the role of being Wiley's personal bodyguard. They made sure to never go too far on campus without being beside each other, going so far as to wait outside each of their classrooms. Upon Wiley's graduation in 1998, Bentley resumed his leisurely activities with his hippie friends. He became the self-appointed advocate for non-straight students at the high school. In July, he and Chip learned that Wiley got a job as the official portrayer of Wile E. Coyote in place of his father. They were both happy for him. Bentley graduated in 1999. By then, he got a job as a McDonald's employee and Chip got a job as a technical support agent. '1999–2019' Bentley maintained a comfortable lifestyle after high school. He never went on to college. On November 28, 2002, Bentley had a surprise visit from Wiley. Bentley warmly greeted him, and Wiley began to cry. Bentley asked why, and Wiley said, "I was laid off today. An accident occurred on the set of our new movie, and I ended up killing my costar by accident." Bentley replied, "I'm sorry to hear that, man." "I'm just glad I get to be back home," said Wiley, smiling, "with someone I love very much." Bentley smiled and said, "Well, you're in some rockin' good company, Wiles." The two kissed for the first time since 1996. Afterwards, Wiley asked Bentley, "Can we be in a relationship again, B?" Bentley answered, "I thought you'd never ask." With that, the two reignited their high school relationship. Wiley then returned to his mother's home. In early 2005, Bentley and Wiley received word from Chip via IM that he had gotten a job as a commercial star. When they asked about his tech job, Chip sent the following reply: :"Screw tech support, I'm an actor! :D" In 2011, Bentley received word from Wiley that he was moving to University Place, Washington, with his grandfather. Bentley was offered to come with, and Bentley said that he'd join him when he was ready to leave Phoenix. He would move there in April 2013. Upon arriving in University Place, Bentley asked Wiley where he was via email. Wiley replied with directions to get to Tony Stark's house. He went there and greeted Wiley, along with the rest of the Guys. He met Grissom Stevens, Sylvester John Pussycat, Jr., Daffy Duck III, Stark, and others. They all told of their times at Warner Bros. Studio, and Bentley told of his teenage years with Wiley. Bentley said that he would be moving in, though he'd be at his job at McDonald's. After a while, Chip also arrived at Stark's house. He reunited with Wiley and Bentley and met the Guys. Chip said that he would only be a visitor, since he was busy with filming commercials for Cookie Crisp. Bentley was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Bentley was guaranteed such a good lifestyle that he quit his McDonald's job and lived in Stark Tower as a Secondary Avenger. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' Bentley played an inactive role in Infinity War I because he disliked conflict. However, he said, "I don't hate people often. In fact, I hate no person. However, Devil Hulk isn't a person, and that's why I hate him; people don't wish death on all reality as we know it." Bentley spent much of Infinity War I as a security guard of Stark Tower (renamed Avengers Tower after the Battle of New York City), alongside Slam Tasmanian, Big the Cat, and a Hulkbuster suit controlled by JARVIS. Bentley, Slam, and Big were each given suits of armor. Stark reasoned, "If they look intimidating, they'll be intimidating. It's simple, primeval psychology." Personality Bentley is very laid-back and slow to anger. As a hippie, Bentley advocates for many hippie goals, such as free love (i.e. sexual freedom) and pacifism. Though he has great strength, he reserves it for when he finds it absolutely necessary (which, according to Bentley, is almost never the case). He is willing to stand up for himself and his friends. Bentley speaks with a deep voice that is slow and soft, and he uses typical hippie lingo (e.g. groovy, far out, man, bongo). Category:The Guys Category:1980s births Category:1981 births Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Secondary Avengers Category:Bears